


Vernon Boyd

by stonerskittles



Series: Tumblr Drabbles 2k15 [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Kissing, Masturbation, Multi, Rimming, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 18:30:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3619923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stonerskittles/pseuds/stonerskittles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the <a href="http://halereyes.tumblr.com/post/112066275356/multi-ship-meme-send-me-the-name-of-a-character">multiship meme.</a> </p>
<p>Chapter 1 - Boyd x Lydia<br/>Chapter 2 - Boyd x Erica<br/>Chapter 3 - Boyd x Derek<br/>Chapter 4 - Allison x Boyd<br/>Chapter 5 - Boyd x Scott</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Boyd x Lydia

Boyd is a voyeur.

He loves watching people get off. There’s never any interest to participate and he rarely gets hard, but he enjoys the sounds. How their bodies twist and writhe and clutch at the sheets, their partner.

It’s fascinating to him.

Lydia, especially.

She goes slow with herself - not like Stilinski who tugs at himself with rough pulls or three fingers in his ass, desperate to come any way he can. Or like Isaac, who’s quiet and quick, softly chanting Allison’s or Scott’s name. Sometimes both.

Tonight is no different than usual.

Lydia is naked, her chosen toy – a small silver bullet – next to her, clean and ready to use. She caresses her stomach, lightly scraping her nails against her soft, pale skin until she’s shivering, teeth biting into her plump lower lip.

She moves up to her breasts, rolling her nipples between her fingers, squeezing and pinching until they’re hard and she starts to breath a little heavy.

Her legs part, exposing the most intimate part of her. Her pussy is shaven, obviously wet and clit swollen. Her hand skates down her stomach to rub at her clit with the pads of her fingers, moving in small circles.

Lydia moans gently at the first touch, arching just a little as her eyes flutter. Her body moves with the motion of her fingers, hips gyrating slowly against the bed.

The air is heavy with the scent of her arousal, so think that Boyd can almost taste it. The sounds of her moans are joined by a light buzzing as she turns on the bullet, places it firmly on her clit.

Her moans go up an octave after a little while, getting closer together and Boyd knows she’s close.  

Lydia’s mouth drops open as she pants, the rhythm of her hips going erratic. She rides out her orgasm, hips twitching at random moments until she sighs contently and sits up, digging around her bedside table until she comes with a packet of wipes and quickly cleans herself up.

Absently, Boyd realises that he’s hard and rubs at himself with the heel of his hand. He’ll stay until Lydia is asleep, watch over to make sure that she sleeps peacefully.


	2. Boyd x Erica

Erica was on a high after she got bit.

She laughed as she strutted through the school, giving boys and girls flirty smiles and winks, still fighting for their approval even as she pretends that she’s above it all.

They have sex, hard and fast and dirty. Erica rides him because she can, so beautiful and free, but not at all.

She’s still bound by the desire to be strong, beautiful, powerful like she never thought she could be.

Boyd watches her with a bitter sadness, thinks to himself how she was all of those things before, and more.

Much more than this… shell. A self destructive machine hell bent on making people hurt.

Erica as this ugly need to make people feel how she did, and Boyd gets it.

He gets that she wasn’t ignored like he was, but put in the spotlight. The kids would make fun of her, record her when she starts seizing, just for a laugh because they don’t understand. They want to forget about their own problems and hurt, take comfort in the fact that somebody else feels low.

Boyd sees all of this, and he sees how it’s breaking Erica.

How after the teenagers got over the shock of seeing her transformation they forget about her too, chasing the new gossip. She’s still “the girl who had seizures” to them. So she wears shorter skirts, skips class and makes a point of making out with him or Isaac whenever she can. Always thinking of new extremes to reach to get their attention.

She breaks a little more with each failed attempt, crying in his arms as he kisses away the tears.

So the next time she comes to him for sex, hair wild and makeup bold he takes his time.

Boyd eats her out, makes her come with his mouth and fingers no less than three times before he slides into her.

Erica is on her back, nails digging into his back as he rocks into her, keeping his thrusts deep and slow. She’s shaking, tears leaking out of her eyes as she clenches around him, coming for the fourth time.

He kisses her through his orgasm, putting all of the words they havn’t said into it. Erica sobs quietly like she understands, kissing him back just as passionately.


	3. Boyd x Derek

They understand each other.

Derek knows how to make smile, the right words to say when he’s missing Erica, when he wakes up drenched in sweat with Erica’s screams ringing in his ears.

Similarly, Boyd knows when to give Derek space and when to push, force his company on the older man before he gets into that negative headspace of it’s all my fault I don’t deserve you.

Neither of them are interested in sex, but they like kissing.

Boyd likes the stubble burn, how he can feel Derek for days, and how perfectly their lips fit together.

He knows that Derek likes the closeness, having someone hold him and feel safe. Some nights Derek will pull him into bed and they’ll spoon, hold hands for hours, just doing nothing but talk.


	4. Allison x Boyd

Allison shivers, hands clutching at each arm.

Boyd rolls his eyes, shrugging off his coat and passing it to the girl. “Shoulda worn a jacket,” he mutters to himself. The cold doesn’t really bother him, but his jumper is thick. As is Allison, apparently, because she decided to come out in the freezing cold with only a thin shirt on.

Allison gives him a dirty look. “I did. The wendigo tore it off.”

He rolls his eyes again, not answering.

“I don’t know why Derek paired us together,” Allison complains aloud, but puts on the coat. The sleeves are too long for her and they hang past her hands, making her look tinier than she already is. It’s kinda cute.

“He and Scott wanted to ditch and make out,” Boyd says. “So did Stiles and Erica and Lydia and Isaac.”

“It’s not fair,” she grumbles quietly, probably not realising that he can hear. “I don’t get to make out with anybody.”

“We could make out,” Boyd offers, mostly kidding.

“Excuse me?” Allison trips over something, starts to fall but Boyd catches her, wraps a hand around her upper arm to balance her. 

Somehow they end up pressed together, Allison ‘s hand on his chest looking up at him. He isn’t sure who moves first but they meet in the middle, lips meeting for a brief kiss before they pull back, gauging each others reactions.

“We should do that again,” Allison says and Boyd is pulling her in before she’s even finished her sentence.


	5. Boyd x Scott

“Look at you,” Scott murmurs, pressing a loving kiss against his hole. “All laid out for me, such a good boy.”

Boyd trembles, on his knees with his face pressed against the pillow, hands tied behind his back.

“Gonna make you feel good, baby boy,” Scott says and there’s the sound of a cap being opened. “I’m gonna look after you, would you like that?”

“Please,” Boyd whispers, ashamed at how much he needs this, how his cock is leaking already and Scott has barely touched him.

Scott spreads his cheeks apart, a lubed finger pressing at his hole.

“Beautiful,” Scott praises and Boyd blushes despite himself, lets out a moan when Scott licks at him, wiggling his tongue in alongside his finger.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://halereyes.tumblr.com//)


End file.
